


Watch and Learn

by Josiesupernovae



Series: Whouffaldi Christmas One Shots [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, twelve is such a show off, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabble, the Doctor tries to ride Clara's old skateboard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up really quick, just a short Drabble!

"Doctor will you look at this!" Clara giggled as she brought out a pink skateboard she dug out of her storage. It was a Christmas gift from one of her uncles on her mother's side when she was 10, however never touched it again.

"Oh I used to know how to use these." The doctor grinned as he peered over the newspaper he was reading, sitting on one of her sofas.

"You? Really? Show me." Clara challenged him as she placed it on the floor and rolled it over to him. He put the newspaper down, and stood up, in a show off kind of manner.

"Watch, and learn."

It took him 5 seconds for him to fall, Clara laughing wildly.

"I don't want to learn how to fall, thank you."


End file.
